


Burnt Eggs

by panthershabit



Series: Striking Vipers [2]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Sexual Content, Moving In Together, Post-Break Up, Short, Virtual Reality, between Theo and Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: When Danny moves in with his new boyfriend, he doesn't expect to find eggs burning in the morning because Karl thinks he can pleasure himself on the game before they're done.





	Burnt Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Black Mirror OTP? Yes, of course! I know this will be one of the works/series of mine that gets less attention but regardless, I love the ship.
> 
> There are some sexual references but nothing explicit.

Hectic was probably the single word that could be used to describe the last week.

_The raindrops turned to icicles in a way that they froze in point around the two as the reunited their kiss but that moment of passion wasn't the only thing that kept them on their feet during the week. After breaking away, Danny had to go home and explain to his wife why he had more feelings for someone she had known since Danny had. Even Karl felt deep remorse, reminiscing on a time where the three of them chilled together._

_But they couldn't lie to her. As a husband, and as a best friend, Danny and Karl knew they had to be honest with Theo. When they opened up to her about it, she took a seat at first and wondered how long they had felt this way. Karl felt confused as to why she wasn't screaming or throwing anything but once she had her turn to speak her explanation set a lump in both of their throats - harder to swallow than ever._

_"I'm not hurt. You just love someone else, and to be honest, I'm glad it's someone like Karl. I know you did love me, and it's not because of my looks, or because of the kids. You simply just found someone who made you feel different."_

_Danny wanted to lie and say he wished things didn't play out like this. That if he could, he would erase those feelings and go back to her. But those would be lies that she and Karl would be able to see through, glass words._

_"I'm sorry it happened like this, baby. You deserve better than this."_

_Grabbing his hands gently to comfort the visibly regretful man, Theo smiled. "You deserve to be happy, and so do I. Now we can be. Don't be sorry, be happy."_

Those words stuck with Danny like glue. The only way he could do right by Theo was by not lingering on the thought of how bad he felt about it and instead live his life with Karl constantly smiling, laughing and enjoying their life together. Karl was excited when Danny moved in because now someone else would finally appreciate the gift of life that was his pinball machine. Whether he was drunk, sober, happy, sad or even annoyed, that pinball machine came in clutch.

But soon that excitement was replaced with lust once he woke up, knowing Danny wasn't going to leave his bed to sync into the game so he decided to experiment with something. Starting a new game of Striking Vipers, he programmed the AI to pause and picked Roxette, beginning to pleasure himself as the character all while feeling his cheeks burn with an embarrassment of the knowledge of what he was doing.

What he didn't count on, however, was his boyfriend's eager attitude to welcome himself into the taller man's abode by waking up early to spend time with him. Danny could have sworn he smelt something off when he was brushing his teeth but passed it off as Karl spending too much time on the games and forgetting to wash. But once he finished his shower and dressed, he smelt burning and immediately ran to the source of it.

Two  _very_  well done eggs were smoking in the pan and Danny cursed out loud while picking the pan up and threw it into the sink. Once the water was running over it, he looked around and couldn't find Karl anywhere near the kitchen.

"Karl!" Daniel yelled out to no avail. Scouring through the apartment, he found Karl eventually and huffed with crossed arms once he saw the man in his graceful presence - completely plugged into the game with his hands in his shorts and a raging har- "Are you being serious?"

All Daniel could do was roll his eyes and he approached the man while he was having fun. Karl was still in the game and felt himself getting closer when he felt a sharp, burning feeling that felt like his ear pulled. He tried to ignore it until it became too much and yelled with frustration. "Exit game!"

Back into the world, the first thing he saw once he leaned forward was his boyfriend standing with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Morning... _babe_?" Karl winced, his cheeks burning more than ever. 

"What's the point of me moving in if you've got _that_ to pleasure you?" Danny teased, sitting next to Karl who was still mortified.

"I'm sorry, Danny, honestly. I'm just addicted to sex, even though it is kinda your fault."

Joking about the situation made him feel less embarrassed and Danny scoffed in disbelief.

"Sex addiction? My fault? What am I supposed to do?" 

Before Danny could shake his head, Karl pouted at him and clambered on top of him without any hesitation. Danny burst into a fit of laughter as Karl poured kisses all over his face and very, very, over-affectionately moaned out loud.

"Please, give me my medicine! I need your love!"

They had been in this exact position years ago when they were roommates and it felt familiarly good for Danny, especially after all of his fantasies. Even if Karl was joking and Danny was laughing, neither of them had any objections to Danny giving Karl his love, because Karl would throw any game in his hand away to give it right back. 


End file.
